


saved

by lillianstripe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianstripe/pseuds/lillianstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain<br/>Hot white burning pain<br/>That’s all he feels.<br/>Over and over.<br/>Then it stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saved

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to write something and actually upload it no matter how short

Pain

Hot white burning pain

That’s all he feels.

Over and over.

Then it stops. And the pain turns to something comforting that he can’t quite describe. And there’s light. Nothing but white blinding light. Then darkness.

The next thing he feels is a sense of being trapped. It’s dark and there’s no way out. Claustrophobia takes over him and he searches frantically for a source of light. There! His lighter! He flicks it open and a dim flame lights up his surroundings. He’s trapped in a box. So he hits the top to break it open and he’s suddenly covered by soil.

He can’t breathe.

The second he feels his hands break the surface of the earth the most relief washes over him and seconds later he can breathe again. He lies there on the ground savouring each ragged breath he now draws. He slowly takes in his surrounding and it looks like a bomb has been set off. Trees strewn around on their sides surrounding him in a circle. 

It only occurs to him after a few minutes. He’s alive. Fully alive. He’s not a demon. He’s not a ghost. He’s alive and he’s human.

Dean Winchester is saved.


End file.
